Silent child
by mystic664
Summary: Morgan finds a child who has been beaten into silence. He has to find her attackers before they come back and kill them both.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was driving home late at night, after finally leaving work, when she ran in front of him. He swerved, and pulled to the side of the road. A little girl was running across the road. Then two men went running after her. Morgan didn't need years of FBI experience to know something was off about this. He grabbed his badge and gun, and ran after them. He ran to them until they stopped in an ally way. The little girl was trapped. One of the men pulled out a knife.

"Freeze!" Morgan said.

The man grabbed the girl and out the blade to her neck.

"Put the knife down, and slowly walk away from the girl."

The man was about to drag the knife across her throat, when he was shot in the head. The other man ran up the fire escape. Morgan had to choose between taking care of the girl, or going after the criminal. He chose to help the child. She was curled up in a ball. He eyes were on the dead man next to her.

"It's okay,"Morgan said," don't look at him. Look at me. Your going to be okay."

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. But she didn't pull away from him. She was wearing a T-shirt and leggings, and no shoes. She had to be freezing. It was the middle of winter. He wrapped his own jacket around her and carried her to his car. He noticed that there were cigarette burns and knife wounds that had scarred over all over her arms. He put her the back seat and buckled her seat belt. Then he called Garcia.

000000

The little girl was confused. None of the men had been nice to her before. They all just did what they wanted with her, and got rid of her.

"Garcia,"the man said," I just found a little girl. I think she was being held prisoner somewhere. I had to kill one of the men, and the other one got away. Call local police. Let them know about the body, and the girl."

The person he was talking to spoke.

"I think so," he said," but she hasn't said a word to me. I'm taking her to the hospital. Call the rest of the team. Tell them to meet me there."

He hung up and looked at her through the mirror.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Her name? She didn't have a name. She wasn't even allowed to speak. Who was this man? Why was he trying to be nice to her? He killed John. That was dangerous. He killed her handler's son. She had to get away from him, or her handler would have her killed.

"I know your scared,"he said,"and I know you think they're coming back for you, but they're not. I promise."

She stayed silent. If she was quiet it would be over with quickly. She could forget about it. If she spoke-

She reached for the first scar she had ever gotten. She had worked for years to suppress her feelings. They never had to hurt her again. Then this man had destroyed all of it.

She was going to die. He had signed her death warrant the second he pulled the trigger. She shrugged the jacket away, and crossed her arms. She didn't want to get to attached to him. It was his fault that they were going to die slowly and painfully. If he had just let her go she would be dead. It would be over with quickly. No one would be able to hurt her after that.

"Can you speak?" the man finally asked her.

She shook her head. Then she pointed to her mouth, and then to the burns on her arms.

"Did they hurt you every time you tried to speak?"

She nodded her head. Tears formed in her eyes. No one had ever asked about the burns before.

"Sweetheart, I promise I will never hurt you for trying to talk to me. If you want to try right now, you can," he said.

She had the words formed in her head. There had to be a time when she knew how to speak, or she wouldn't have gotten punished.

"Y-y-y-yo-yo,"she stuttered.

"It's okay,"he said,"I don't expect it to be perfect right now. We can try again when you're ready."

Every time a sound came out of her mouth she felt the cut of a knife or a cigarette burn on her skin. What she meant to say was "you are going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Roger was shaking when he went back to his boss. He was upset about looking the girl. It took forever to break a new one. And he thought about all the beautiful nights he had had with her. Her smooth hairless skin. He was the reason no one scarred or burned her face. He just wanted to preserve that beautiful face.

"Did you take care of the girl?"

He was pulled back into the present when his boss spoke to him.

"N-n-no sir," he said," we weren't able to get rid of her before someone saw us."

"Where is the girl?"

"I don't know. He took her-"

He felt his head turn to the side and the pain from being slapped.

"You let someone else take her?! If she tells them about is we're all going to jail. Do you know what will happen to is in jail?!"

The boss turned around and poured himself a drink.

"Where's John?"

"The man had a gun aimed at him, but he still tried to do it. Then he- I - she," he stopped and closed his eyes," I'm sorry."

"You're sorry,"he repeated," that doesn't bring my boy back. Lets find this mysterious hero, and make him pay."

0000

"Agent Morgan," the nurse said," this girl has been abused for years. I'm amazed she's still alive."

"Were you able to find DNA?"

"No they either wore condoms or made her shower after they were done," she said," she hasn't been fed properly. They probably just gave her enough to survive."

JJ and Reid walked into the waiting room. JJ went into the room with the girl, and Reid say down next to Morgan.

"How is she?"Reid asked.

"She's going to live, of that's what you mean," Morgan said," but she's been scarred both physically and emotionally. She doesn't trust me."

"Probably because your a man. She probably hasn't known kindness from men in a long time,"Reid said.

"I hope JJ has a better time getting her to talk than I did," Morgan said.

0000

JJ walked in and found the girl sitting on the bed.

"Hi,"she said," I'm JJ. Can you tell me who hurt you?"

The girl shook her head. She pointed to her mouth, and then to her wounds.

"Why did you run away from them?"

She ran a hand across her neck, and made a face like she was dead.

"You ran away because They were going to kill you?"

The girl shook her head.

JJ finally understood.

"You ran away because you wanted them to kill you," she said quietly.

"JJ! Get out here!"

JJ ran to the waiting room and found Reid and Morgan watching a video on Morgan's phone.

In it was a little girl on a mattress and a man strapped to a table.

"Agent Morgan," a man said," this is what I have planned for you, and that little bitch."

He dumped a bucket of water on the man, and then grabbed a stick. His smile grew visibly larger as it lit up with electricity.

"No! Please!,"the man on the table begged,"I'll do better next time! I swear!"

The next sound they heard were his screams mixed with the little girl's cries. When he was finally done the man started wimpering.

Then the man approached the little girl, and took off his belt. She curled up in a ball and started crying.

"Don't worry little one,"he said,"I won't hurt you."

Morgan paused the video.

"That man on the table was one of the men in the ally,"Morgan said,"they probably just grabbed a random girl to make this."

He got out his phone and called Garcia.

"Hello chocolate Adonis!,"she called," I have found the identity of the monster you have heroically slain! He was Jonathan White. His father is Gerald White, and they have been running around the country. Everywhere they go a little princess between the ages of three and five has gone missing. And not a single body has been found."

"I just got a video from him. Can you see if you can trace it?"

"Of course!"

He could imagine her waving a flower pen in the air as she said it.

"And Garcia," he continued,"call Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3

"He has another girl?"

Garcia called Morgan back.

"Baby girl,"he said," I'm sorry you had to see that."

"And the worst part is that I couldn't even find where the video was being sent from! They're gonna destroy her."

"We're not going to let that happen," he said it like he was talking to himself.

He sat down at the round take where everyone else was.

JJ was standing in front of the board acting like it was just a normal case.

"Last night this girl was found near Quantico. No one could get her to talk. Her image has been all over the news, but no one has claimed her. Then Carrolyn Barrett went missing."

The girl from the video came onto the screen only this girl was happy and smiling.

"Carrolyn's mother is a prostitute. She left her at home alone for a few hours and when she came back, her daughter was gone. It wasn't until a video was sent to Morgan that we knew the cases were related."

"He contacted you?" Prentiss asked," why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it'd be better to wait until the briefing,"Morgan explained.

"We need to find her before he rents her out,"Gideon said,"or we'll never find her. And she'll turn into a shell of a girl who can't remember her own name."

"I think she can remember," Morgan said," she's just to scared to say anything. She's been taught her whole life that if she talks she will be hurt."

"Getting information out of her may be out only chance to find Carolynn," Hotch said," JJ and Reid go talk to Carolynn's mother. See if she knows something. Morgan and Prentiss talk to the girl some more."

"She's too tramatized to tell us her name,"Morgan answered,"I doubt I can get her to talk about-"

Before he could finish, his phone rang.

"Morgan,"he answered.

"Do you want to save Carolynn?"

"Who is this?"

"Hello,"said a young, terrified child.

"Carolynn? Sweetheart, I'm with the police. Can you tell me if they hurt you?"

"They raped me,"she said while sobbing.

Without taking a second to wonder how a five year old new what rape was Morgan answered.

"I promise you I will find you, and I will make them pay for what they did to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, agent Morgan," the man was back on the phone," to get her back, you have to trade yourself. Go to the place where you killed my son. You may bring the computer girl from your team, to take care of the girl, but no one else. Come un-armed, park her car around the corner. If anyone else comes, or if either of you come with anything, but the clothes on your backs, all three all three of you die."

* * *

"I can't do this," Garcia said, panicking.

"You'll be fine," JJ reassured her," Morgan will be right there, ready to fight if anything happens to you or Carolynn. And what's with the queen of confidence saying she can't do something?"

"I'm only confident when I'm hiding behind a computer screen and even then I need pictures of baby animals to get through it. If I screw this up I could get someone killed. If I do or say anything wrong, he could panic and kill Carolynn," she gasped," oh my god, that is exactly what you go through every day. I never even thought about that. I am so sorry-"

"Penelope,"JJ interrupted,"it's fine. You're going to be fine. Listen, just go with Morgan, do what he says, and when you get the girl, make sure she's okay, and try to calm her down."

"Do we have to leave Morgan with him?"

"We couldn't find a way to get around his rules. He has eyes everywhere in that area. And Morgan doesn't want to risk it. I think he'll be fine. He can handle himself. And so can you."

Garcia took a deep breath, and walked out of the room. Morgan was waiting for her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia parked her car, and took a deep, shaky breath. Morgan put his large,steady hand over her small, shaky one.

"Whatever happens out there, don't try to help me. Grab Carolynn, and get her to safety. The team will find me. Just protect her, and take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah,"she answered,"I understand."

"Hey,"Morgan summoned a smile,"don't let the darkness put out your light. Carolynn is going to need you to be calm."

"I'll makesure she's safe,"Garcia assured him.

They got out of the car and started walking towards the ally. They turned the corner, and found a large man, holding Carolynn in one hand and a gun in the other.

"You're in luck my darling," he said," agent Morgan kept his promise."

"Let her go,"Morgan said.

"Come to me agent Morgan," he said," then I will let her go."

Morgan nodded at Garcia, and walked over to Carolynn and the man.

"Carolynn," the man said," check him for weapons. Check his belt, and ankles."

Her shaking hands reached for his belt, and of course felt nothing. Then she checked his ankles and found nothing.

Carolynn was shoved forward into Garcia's waiting arms. Garcia gently pushed Carolynn behind her in case the man tried to get to her.

"Penelope, take the child to your car and get her to safety. Then Agent Morgan and I will leave,"he said calmly.

Garcia left without any hesitation. She hated the thought of leaving Morgan with that man, but she knew what she had to do.

She got Carolynn in her car, and drove.

* * *

Morgan was left alone, unarmed with a child molester. He wanted to fight him. He knew he could win. But he also knew that there were other girls, and if he tried to fight, he would never get to them.

A black van drove up, and a bag was thrown over his head. He was forced inside, and the van drove off. He felt a needle plunging into his neck.

"Don't fight it,"the voice belonged to a child," just go to sleep. No one can hurt you in your dreams."

* * *

Normally, watching a mother be reunited with her daughter would have made the whole team feel content with their work, but these circumstances were anything but normal.

Despite his fears, Gideon still tried to help out the mother. He pulled out a few hundred dollars from his wallet.

"Go to the Embassy hotel tonight. There's a charity for women like you to find jobs, and homes, and you can get counseling for Carolynn."

"Where's Penelope?"Carolynn asked,"I need to say thank you."

"I'm right here,"Garcia said. Gideon could see that she'd been crying.

Carolynn ran to her and hugged her as tight as possible.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

"You never have to thank me for that,"Garcia said," Just take care of yourself."

The mother and daughter left and Garcia let out a loud sob that she had been holding in.

"You did great,"Gideon said," you got the girl to safety and you managed to control your emotions when you were in front of her."

"Do you think Morgan will be okay?"

"Don't worry about Morgan,"he said," he knows how to handle himself."

* * *

Morgan woke up, and he was tied to a table. He quickly realized that this was the same table used in the video sent to him.

"Do what he says,"came the same voice from the van," he might go easy on you."

"You're allowed to talk?"

"He likes my singing voice," she explained," her heard me singing in the children's choir at church," she closed her eyes,"That's when he got me."

"Was there a girl here? One that escaped?"

"You mean the quiet girl? Her owner was the worst I've ever seen. He just wants his girls to sit still and take whatever happens to them. Most of them don't live very long. But she was different. I think the only reason she did escape was because she could be so quiet. It's my job to get the girls in the van. I always have to work to keep them calm, but I never had to work with her."

"Who was her original owner?"

"I don't know his name, but I do know he's a priest."

"What did I say about talking to this man?!"

"I'm sorry! I was telling him not to fight! I always tell them not to fight back!"

"Get out of here!"

She hesitated," what are you going to do to him?"

"I'll be fine,"Morgan said,"just go."

The back of the man's hand hit Morgan's face.

"You stay quiet!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to let you know ahead of time, that this is going to help you. Not hurt you. You're going to see that you and I are just like each other. We both want the same thing."

"you must have me confused with someone else, because I don't think I ever wanted to take advantage of a five year old," Morgan spat back.

"We don't take advantage of them. We help them. We only take girls from broken homes. Carolynn's mother was a prostitute she was gone all hours of the night. If she had been there to take care of her daughter, then I wouldn't have gone anywhere near her. That girl in the other room, her name is Eleanor. Her parents were getting a divorce. They only signed her up for choir so they could fight with each other without her there."

"What about the girl I found? What was her story?"

"I knew you'd want to know about her. I'll make a deal with you. If you allow me to torture you for ten minutes, without saying no, I'll answer one of your questions, but the moment you say no, you can't ask anymore questions."

Morgan didn't have a choice he had to try and find the girl's family.

"Okay," he said," I'll do it."

"What's your first question?"

"Who were her parents?"

The man went to a near by table and picked up a metal ring with spikes on it. He walked over to Morgan an put it around his neck. It hurt instantly. Morgan lifted his head as much as he could, but it wasn't enough. He remembered Reid saying something about a form of torture, where the victim had to keep his head erect for days. Morgan couldn't imagine doing this for the next nine minutes.

Then he heard singing. Beautiful singing. It gave him something to focus on other than the pain. He focused on the music. On the lyrics. On the hope behind the words.

"Set a fire down in my soul that I can't contain and I can't control."

She finished her song, and then started another one, that was just as beautiful as the last.

"Spirit lead me where my trust is without boarders. Let me walk upon the waters wherever you would call me."

"Your time is up,"the man said.

He took the collar of of Morgan, revealing deep gashes in his neck.

"The girl's mother was a nun. She was having an affair. When she got pregnant she panicked, but a priest offered to take care of the child when she was born. If he hadn't intervened the girl would either be dead or her mother would have been humiliated."

The man went to the door and grabbed Eleanor.

"Clean him up, while I get the next thing," he said.

Eleanor grabbed a role of bandages and a bottle of water.

"Was that you singing?"

"Yeah,"she said,"It usually helps the new girls. I thought it would do the same for you."

"You're very good at it,"Morgan said.

"Thanks,"she said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm not allowed to answer anymore questions about the girl you found,"Eleanor's eyes looked bigger than ever.

"It's not about her,"Morgan assured her.

"Then go for it,"she relaxed.

"Why were you singing Christian songs the whole time?"

"When I was about three, my grandmother bought me an iPod, filled with about five hundred worship songs on it. So whenever my parents were fighting I would listen to it and feel protected. So, when I was taken I had all those songs memorized. I thought that if I kept singing them, God would have to save me. He still hasn't, but I know he'll save me. He'll send someone. Maybe you're the one he sent to help me."

Morgan highly doubted that, but he wasn't going to crush her hopes.

"Maybe I am."

"Can you drink anything?"

"I think so,"he was suddenly feeling thirsty.

"Well that's going to have to wait until later,"the man came back, with a metal wash tub filled with bugs.


End file.
